The Legend of the Dragon Princess
by ClaretheBear
Summary: Aoi was just ordinary girl with a huge secret. She is a creature thought to extinct for generations. Now with a battle against ninja and samarui coming, she needs to keep it under control. But when her instincts start to take over, will she be able to protect herself and the ones she loves? Warning: slight gore
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Legend has it that there were dragons living amongst humans. The dragons protected the people as they hid their identities from the people so they were unaware of their existence. They had stories about them but nobody knew if they were true or not. Even though they don't know, they kept a large amount of respect and honor for the creatures.

But one unfortunate day, a dragon threatened the existence of the humans. The other dragons stopped and destroyed him but the people thought of them as demons sent from the underworld to end all of humanity.

Many were executed.

Only a few survived during the slaughtering of the dragons.

My grandfather has told this story to me since I was little. He would tell me this as a warning for me to be wary of others who would execute me the same way as my ancestors. Like a good girl, I kept my dragon side hidden and only let it out when I need to or when I'm doing chores. But there are times, the monster within me wants to expose itself. As I get older, it gets harder and harder to keep it wrapped up.

There many stories I have heard about dragons. There is even a religion that worships them as gods. My grandfather believes in that. He believes that every dragon has a destiny that will restore their them has protesters of the people. Unfortunately, not many people strongly believe in that like he does. He tells me how someday I will gain a destiny and regain the lost honor of my ancestors. I didn't believe I that as much as he did though. I always believed that I will just be a 'normal' temple slave girl for the rest of my life.

But one day in my little village everything changed as a destiny became acknowledge by the gods for me to gain respect and honor that was lost for so many years.

...

"Grandfather I'm going to get so more firewood!" I called out to my grandfather.

"Be back before dark Aoi!" he calls to me as I leave the temple.

I run through the village like I do every day doing errands for my Grandfather. As I run, I accidentally run into someone. As I looked up I see a young man in a white with deep red eyes and white hair.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly getting up from the ground and bowed to him.

"It's fine." he said in his deep voice. Then he suddenly gives me a rice ball. "It was my fault that I was in the way. Here, as an apology." he said, walking away.

"Thanks..." I said to him as I watched him walk away. Then my memory of getting firewood came back to me and I quickly gobbled up the rice ball and quickly run to the woods.

As I run, I ran into more men by accident. As I did with other man, I bowed and apologize to them.

"Watch where you are going little girl." one man with dark hair with dark blue clothes said to me harshly.

"Don't be like that to a girl. Are you alright sweetheart?" a man with red hair said to them and helps me get up. Then he quickly pulls me into his chest. He forces me to look at him by grabbing my chin. "Wow aren't you cute." he said flirtatiously.

"Stop that! You are scaring her!" the last man with bright hair with scars on his face said the red haired man as he helps me get away from him.

"Sorry about th-" he starts to say but stops as he looks into my eyes. "Wow he's not lying!" he shouts in surprised. I feel the creature inside flip around feeling as if it was threatened by them. I squeezed my fist tightening the creature, pushing it back down.

"I don't." the dark clothes man said looking at me. "She doesn't have any sex appeal whatsoever." Wow how rude. The monster became harder to fight back. I finally pushed the man away and ran to the woods. I grabbed onto a tree and breathed heavily, calming myself. The monster inside be same quiet after a while.

"Finally!" I said happily. Today has been a weird day. Running into four handsome man doesn't happen everyday. I almost could have lose myself. I ignored it, making myself forget and went to a part of the woods where I usually get firewood.

I got there without any obstacles feeling relieved that I didn't run into any strangers. A lot of people avoid the woods anyway. These woods aren't safe because of snakes, bears,and wolves. I know how to get around in these woods because...

I'm not human.

I looked around trying to find any fallen trees. I found one a few feet away from where I was standing. I raised my left arm up to mouth a bit into it. My arm burst into blue flames and becomes monstrous. My arm and my fingers became longer, thicker, scaly, and my nails were sharp like an animal. I sliced the tree into thick blocks of wood in no time. My arm went back to normal as I gathered some wood. I headed out of there as the sun went down.

On my way back to the temple, a four men dressed like villagers surrounded me.

"This is her right?" one of the them asked.

"Yup, this is the princess." another smiled at me and took out a sword. The hair on the back of my neck stick out as fear rises within me. _'Princess? What are they talking about? What do I do anyway? Who are these people? I can't hurt them or else Grandfather will be angry.'_ I thought. One man run towards me shouting die. I quickly ducked and waited for the sword. I waited but nothing happened.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and see a familiar man standing in front of me, protecting me from the man with his own sword. It was the 1 nite haired man from earlier! Then he quickly pushes him away and slashes him across the chest. Blood splattered everywhere as he strikes the others.

' _Blood...so much blood...'_ I sniffed. I felt something stir within me as the aroma became thicker. Then the man quickly picks me up and runs all the way to the temple.

...

"Aoi!" Grandfather shouted at me. He had a worried look as he take me away from the white haired man. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm...fine." I said trying to keep a straight face. I was frightened from the men who tried to attack me but I was also afraid of myself. All that blood...

Smelled so good.

"Aoi." grandfather's voice became serious. "We need to talk." he said and brings me to the dining area.

When I entered the men I met today were sitting around the table. There was also an older man with black hair sitting at the head of the table.

"It's that girl!" the light haired man shouted in surprise.

"Don't tell me she's..." the rude man said looking disappointed.

"Everyone meet Sakuya Aoi." Grandfather introduced me to them. "Aoi these men are ninjas. These men are Sasuke Sarutobi of the Koga clan, Goemon Ishikawa of the Iga clan, Saizo Kirigakure of the Koga clan, Kotaro Fuma of the Fuma clan, and Hanzo Hattori of the Iga clan." he introduces the man as he points to each one. "They are going to protect you from now on." he said looking down.

"What do you mean protecting me Grandfather?" I asked confused to what was going on.

"Sakuya Aoi, you are the Ninja Princess." the man Hanzo answered me.

"Ninja Princess?"

"You were chosen to be the symbol for the ninja as we fight against Oda Nobunaga who threatens to end the Ninja." the red haired man, Goemon says bluntly.

"Oda Nobunaga has claimed power in this region of Japan and has started war to end all ninjas." the rude man Saizo fills me in. "And everyone decide on a symbol of peace for ninja. Like your ancestors who were also symbols of ninjas we picked you."

"So now we want you to decide who will protect you from those are sent by Nobunaga to kill you. If we all protect you, it would be suspicious." Sasuke said to me smiling. I was lost at this sudden revealment. Me a princess? Why me? I'm a monster but they chosen me to be a symbol of peace.

"Aoi, let's talk privately." grandfather speaks up and we both went down the hall, away from the ninjas.

"Aoi," he whispers to me. "You know what you are right?" he firmly grabs my shoulders, giving me a dark look that I have never seen before. I nodded my head.

"You must remember to keep yourself under control. You cannot tell these men about what you are. These ninja picked you to be the symbol of peace. You are a creature that hasn't existed in centuries. There has been peace since then. They would kill you as a threat to humanity like with your ancestors. There are a few others who know about you and they believe you are destined to end this war. I've been talking with them and they decide to help you train to control your power. But promise you will keep that monster inside you under control as you travel. Do not let your instincts take over understand me?" he whispered while his voice shocked and became hoarse.

"Grandfather don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise." I hugged and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for what you've done for me for all these years. I also promise that I will come home safely." I smiled. We held each others hand and went back into the dining room.

As I went back, I looked at the men that were still sitting. I took a deep breaths, calming myself a little.

"I chose..."


	2. Kotaro Part 1

**Kotaro Part 1**

"Kotaro..." I said softly.

"I am honored that you have chosen me. I will protect you with my life." the man Kotaro bowed before me.

"I will be looking forward to working together." I bowed too.

"They will leave immediately." Hanzo announced. "Please get ready Princess." I nodded and went to my room.

As I change into something that I could move more easily, someone knocked at my door. Grandfather entered the room with some clothes. He laid them out nearly to see what they were. It was white puffy pants with engravings of an old language, flowers, and dragons. The pants came with a tight three-fingered length shirt that was just plain white.

"Wear this under your clothes. There will be times when the creature within you will take over. I heard it is a painful, disturbing process so this will give you space when you transform." he said, stretching the material. I nodded and changed into it. As he instructed, I put a kimono to cover it up but I put it on loosely so I move better.

As Kotaro and I walked out of the temple, my grandfather stopped me.

"Please be careful." he said with his voice quivering. He hugged me so tight, I felt like I was going to break into two. "Come home safe and sound alright dear." he caressed my face as if it was the last time I will see him.

"Of course I will. I'm stronger than I look." I said lightening the mood as I snuggled into his embrace. He chuckles a bit while pat my head. For a split second I could see his tears in the corners of his eyes. We pull away from each other, knowing that I must leave this place.

I looked back one last time and see my grandfather waving goodbye to me. I smiled and looked ahead of me as I followed Kotaro into the mountains.

...

I don't know how much we walked but by the time I noticed how vs we walked, it was daybreak. I wasn't tired. I felt like I could just run the entire way to wherever we were going. It must the monster inside, noticing and getting excited to the troubles ahead. He likes the smell of blood and seeing anything that will excite him and will try to reveal himself just to have part in it.

Kotaro was really quiet. He didn't say anything at all. It was getting super awkward since I was following a total stranger.

"Where are we going Mr. Fuma?" I spoke up softly.

"Iga." he said looking forward. "You can just call me Kotaro princess. I am just a bodyguard."

"Okay...Kotaro." I said hesitantly. I have never called a man by his first name before. It's kind of embarrassing.

"Princess..." he spoke up. "Do not worry for me okay? I am here to protect. I will lay down my life if I have to." be said a bit grimly. I didn't understand why he would say that. The are many reasons to live. I wondered what happened to make him think like that. Maybe if we become more like friends maybe he will open up. But I probably won't be able to comfort him. I wouldn't even know how. Suddenly he stopped and I accidently bumped into him.

"Why did you-" I tried to asked but he tells me to be quiet. Then he pushes me into a bush. I tried to ask why but I smelled people coming. By instinct, I hid in the bushes, peeking a bit to see what was going to happen.

A group of monks came out of the woods but there was something off about them.

"Excuse me sir do you know where the next village is?" one of the spoke politely, hiding his face under his large straw hat. Sudden one of them attack Kotaro with a sword. Kotaro was able to block him and push him back, slashing him in the process. Then he takes down the rest with incredible speed.

The stench of blood filled my nose. It was such a delicious, intoxicating, aroma. I wanted more of it. When I had that thought, I quickly bit myself to get rid of that urge. I bit myself so hard, blood leaked out of the wound. With that I started to lick my own blood. As I licked, I felt like I needed more of it. I didn't know that dragon's blood tasted so...bittersweet. I stopped myself and thought about what I just thought.

I felt horrified that I found myself I drawn to my own blood. Maybe all dragons taste like that. I wanted to know so badly I could just bite myself again to satisfy this craving. I quickly shook my head, snapping myself out of it. Then I heard a cry. When I looked through the bushes, Kotaro just finished cutting down the last monk.

"Are you alright princess?" he calls out as he walks towards the bushes. He looked over them and sees my bite wound. "What happened?" he said pulling my arm, examining my wound.

"There was a dog!" I quickly lied. Kotaro looked at me strangely but didn't say anything.

"It's almost sundown, let's go find somewhere to rest. You must be tired from walking for so long." he said.

"I'm fine really!" I really did feel fine. Maybe walking could clear that thought I had.

"You don't have to try so hard. Come on let's go." he said walking ahead of me. I quickly followed him, covering my nose to avoid the smell of human blood that polluted the air.

We finally found a cave after the sun completely gone for the day. We entered it and at down when reached at least the middle of the dark cave. We sat on the ground in silence.

"You should sleep." he said to me.

"Okay." I obeyed. I lay on the cold ground and close my eyes but the ground was just too cold that I shivered a bit. _'Maybe I should release some of my body heat?'_ I thought but suddenly I felt arms around me.

"I will sleep next to you so you don't catch a cold." he said softly. For some reason my heart started to beat out of my chest. I quickly shut my eyes but couldn't sleep at all as I lay in Kotaro's arms.


	3. Kotaro Part 2

**Kotaro Part 2**

We journeyed more into the forest on foot. I didn't know what or where we were going.

"If people ask we are just walking through. You are also going to pretend to be my wife." Kotaro said suddenly.

"Wife!?" I said. "Why?"

"So we don't look suspicious." he answered. "What should we call you?" he stopped and looked at me.

"How about Shizuka? I have been told I look more like a Shizuka than a Aoi." I said. His eyes went wide and looked a bit stiff. "Is everything okay Kotaro?" I asked but he looked away and started to walk.

"That's fine." he said, not looking at me.

Eventually we ended up at a small poor village. The people were in rags and dirt but they all seemed to be happy at least. They saw us and stopped what they were doing at once. The villagers became so happy and ran towards. Each one of them welcomed us.

"Hello there welcome to our village. I am the elder here." an old man introduced himself to us. "What brings you here?"

"My wife and I are just passing by. We will leave immediately." Kotaro said politely.

"Oh don't worry about that! We love visitors. We haven't had one in a while because of Lord Nobunaga." the elder said looking down.

"The Lord rules this area?" Kotaro questioned him. The elder nods with a very sorrowful face.

"His soldiers come by time to time and take almost anything they can get their hands, especially the woman." the elder said.

"Elder, you are going to scare them away!" a little girl pulled his sleeve.

"Oh I apologize for that!" he said, now noticing what he was saying.

"Don't worry. We just like to stay here for a week that's all." Kotaro said to him.

"Oh yes no problem! Follow this girl May to the house where you will be staying." he instructed.

"Thank you." Kotaro and I said together and followed the girl. As I walked by the elder, I heard him whisper something to me.

"I know what you are." he said then heading to what seemed to be his house. I stopped in my tracks, frozen in place. How can he know? How does he even know?

"Shizuka…" Kotaro calls to me. I apologized and quickly followed them.

…

"Wow how are you so good at cards!?" I said as I lost to a another game to the little girl May.

"I practice a lot!" she cheered. I pouted and shuffled the cards. "You have a very handsome husband Shizuka!"

"I do don't I…" I said awkwardly laughing. He isn't my husband. I just met the guy a few days ago, I don't know a thing about him, and he is only here to protect me. Besides, I don't think he likes me very much.

"Where did you meet? Was it an arrange marriage? We you secret lovers?" May pounded me with questions faster than I could answer.

"It's not polite to ask questions about that little girl." Kotaro suddenly appeared behind me.

"Sorry Mr. Kotaro." May apologized awkwardly laughing.

"Shizuka, the elder wants to see you. He wants to see you alone though." he told me. I nodded and prepared to get up. Then he grabs me and pulls to his chest.

"I'll be watching close by so don't worry, I will protect you with my life." he whispers in my ear very softly so others can't hear.

"Are you really willing to throw your life away for a stranger like me?" I whispered back. He doesn't say anything and let's go. He disappears into the house.

"Where are you going Miss Shizuka?" May asks.

"I have to go on a little errand. I don't know when I'll get back though so you can go home for the day." I smiled. She nods her head and gathers her stuff.

…

I was in front of the elder's door trying to calm myself. I was scared when he told me earlier today. Maybe he knows about dragons and will help me? Maybe he is going to kill me? Maybe he is actually in the works with Nobunaga and will send me to him to be killed? Weirdest case scenario is that he actually worships the dragons then kills me to have some holy statue to pray to. Grandfather warns me about stuff like that. That and people eating dragons to obtain a long life or immunity to fatal falls and diseases.

I was getting nervous about it all those scenarios going through my head. That and Kotaro watching from the tree lines. I couldn't look for him but I could smell him. He smelled like fresh rain to me. The smell was calming but I could feel his eyes on me, making me a bit embarrassed.

My shaking hand knocked on the door. Suddenly the door burst open. The elder was dress in a dark green traditional outfit with some brown feathers and a fake dragon head on his head.

"The dragon lives on!" he shouted excitedly, speaking in ancient dragon's tongue, shaking some bells in both his hands. The dragon language hasn't been spoken in generations. All dragons are born speaking it and only a few humans could speak it according to my grandfather.

"Oh my!" I was right! It's the weird scenario! I'm going to become a holy statue! I was about to turn and run but the elder grabs me and pulls me into his home.


	4. Kotaro Part 3

**Kotaro Part 3**

"Have as much food as you want!" the elder cheered as he presented many meat dishes to me. There's was whole roasted deer, fried mice, chicken cutlets, and a few vegetables. "I've always heard that dragons love meat." I smiled and bowed my head and slowly took my chopsticks.

"Oh no no my dear!" he said, taking the chopsticks away. "You can be yourself here. All so does and doors are locked and protected by the helpers here. They all believe in the dragons so please show me your true self."

My heart stopped for moment. My true self? How long has that been? Did I ever even done it before? I gulped, hoping I could do it right. I breathed in and out, calming myself. I dig my nails into my skin. Then I was engulfed in blue flames and I have suddenly become what I always feared but imagined.

My hair was wild, black, bushy with some feathers mixed into it. Me eyes glowed blue, reflecting on the tables surface. My teeth we sharp as bears. My nails were long and slender, thick with scales incapacitating on my skin. My feet had five long toes including a small toes on my heel with talons. I never knew that I had a tail. It was blue with black hairs at the tip. I think my body became longer and slender because I could see over the elder's head. I could see branch like horns on my head as they were very large.

"You're lovely!" the elder cheered. I sense of smell heightened as sniffed the air. I could smell other things as well like the elder smell like smoke, there were people outside the door, I could even smell Kotaro. The way he smelled was calming somehow. He was watching me outside but he must be worried. He couldn't see me and he probably can't get inside because of the guards.

My hunger grew as the smell of the meat blocked all the other smells. My mouth became wet and my stomach growled. Without thinking and manners, I went straight into the deer, ripping it into shreds. When I was done, there was nothing felt of food.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized for my rudeness. Then I burped monstrously. The elder laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh girl you are wonderful! You remind me of the old elder." he said happily with a toothy grin.

"The old elder?" I said.

"He was a dragon just like you. He was humble and wise but he was very animal like when it came to food." he said, lost in nostalgia. "He died so long ago though. He left me his feathers to remember him by. I made this stuff in his honor and used his feathers so I always feel him with me." he looked at the ground, sadden by his loss.

"I think he will happy for what you did." I spoke up. "You loved him very much and you wanted to show how much he meant." I smiled.

"You are such a sweet girl…" he had a melancholy. "But fate and destiny are not on your side."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember that old tale "The Execution of Riga?"? He asked.

"Yeah, my grandfather has told me that since I was little. It's about a red dragon called Riga who wanted power over humanity and was destroyed by five dragons Shouya of Land and Nature, Goryu of The Sky, Sansu of Waves, Kan of Black Flame, and Zen of Light and Recreation." I said.

"Do you believe in the history can repeat itself?" he asked.

"Why are you asking about this?" I asked. What is he trying to say?

"I think you and Nobunaga are the descendants of the dragons from those legends." he answered. "There has been rumors of Nobunaga being able to breathe red flames and is prowling for power like Riga. You, Aoi, are like Zen. He was described as blue and black and was produce blue flames able to recreate and bore life." he said in a serious tone.

"What does this mean?" I asked as my heart started to beat hard in my chest.

"Your destiny is to destroy Nobunaga as Riga and Zen." he said and the room became silent.

…..

I walked in silence on the way back to the house. I was back to normal and felt Kotaro nearby but I didn't care. Me as Zen? Nobunaga as Riga?

' _Do not tell anyone about this. Only those who believe in this alight?' the elder warned me. 'You know how Riga was destroyed right?' he questioned me again._

I did know. All dragons know.

Riga was killed by getting his heart ripped out and eaten by the heroic five.

' _You had to do this duty by yourself since the others were put to death after what they did. You must never tell.'_ That was the last warning before I left.

When I came back into the room Kotaro and I shared, he sitting like a parent whose child has been out all night. He was silent as he sat there. I ignored him and collapsed on the bed.

"Princess…" he spoke. "What were you two talking about?"

"He said that I was lovely and addressed me to his son." I quickly lied. I had a feeling Kotaro knows that I am lying. When he opened his mouth an owl flew in and landed on my stomach. Kotaro looked surprised at the bird.

"I guess he took a liking to you." he said, taking a note off his leg. I always had a way with animals. I don't know if it is the Dragon or me but I don't mind it.

"It's from Hanzo. He says that Iga is occupied with troops from Nobunaga so we have to think of a plan to enter." he said, writing a reply. He puts the note back on the owl. The owl hops off me and hoots.

"Hoo hoo." I hooted back. The bird nods and flies away.

"You can speak to him?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said bye." I said. "Hey Kotaro…" I started to say. "Why do you want to give up your life?" This was bothering me.

"It's my job. Now go to bed." he lays on the futon. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I wasn't bothered by my destiny to south a least but Kotaro was mysterious. The more I think about it, I wa with a complete stranger. I wanted to get to know him more but I don't know how. My eyes slowly start to close and then I was away in a deep slumber.


	5. Kotaro Part 4

**Kotaro Part 4**

" _You must not do it Zen!"_ someone shouted at a tall man with long black hair that reached his knees.

" _I have to. It's the only to save this country from falling into eternal flame."_ he said looking behind him with shining blue eyes. The one behind him was a small woman with orange hair and golden eyes wearing a green kimono.

" _This is a sin, a taboo among the dragons and you want to go through with it!? We are going to be executed for this!"_ the woman shouted at him.

" _Not if you guys don't get caught."_ the man Zen said you her turning around completely. There was four other people but it was too blurry to see what they look like.

" _What on earth are you talking about?"_ a man's voice asked. Before Zen answered, the dream became black. I shot up and was quickly caught by two strong arms. I saw Kotaro staring straight at me with surprise. Has his eyes always been this pretty?

"You alright princess?" he asked as he put me down slowly.

"Yeah. Where are we?" I asked as I looked around. We were in the middle of a forest again.

"We have to get to Iga quickly. Saizo is meeting us at the gate that has now occupy the town." Kotaro explains.

"So we just straight up abandoned that village?"

"We had too. We are running out of time." he said as he pulled me up. "Come on let's go." he said turning away.

" _Running out of time huh. It won't be long that Nobunaga will take over the country and kill every last ninja. He's a dragon, I'm a dragon, destiny is intertwining us together for the second time apparently. That dream I just had...what did that mean? Zen…."_ I thought to myself and gently touched my heart, feeling it hard. I can feel year within myself. History repeating itself? That story is a myth. It's for scaring kids to not do taboos among our race. It's not like it even happened for real. As I walked, I didn't notice the worried look on Kotaro's face as we walked through the woods.

…..

"You guys took your time getting here." Saizo said curtly. We finally found him near the gate to Iga. "Put these on. These will help get us in." he threw so clothes at us. We quickly dressed up and went into a line at the gate. The men checked us as we went by. We were ago to get by.

"Iga hasn't been completely taken over yet. Nobunaga's son has taken over the places around Iga. We have been giving him a hard time trying to get in but we still need to keep our guard up." Saizo explained as we reached the city of Iga.

We ended up in a large building that was the Hattori estate. We were greeted by the maids and we entered inside.

"Aoi!" Sasuke shouted happily and jumped on me. "I'm glad you made it here safely!" he squeezed.

"Sasuke, that's not the way to treat the princess!" Hanzo shouted at him pulled him off.

"Welcome back." Goemon greeted us.

"Master Goemon, nice to see you." I said.

"You guys didn't get into any trouble did you?" Hanzo asked.

"Not much." said Kotaro.

"Well I'll show you guys to your rooms." Hanzo said and led us to a hallway. "You two will sleep here." he said opening the door. The room was small and had a door that led to the garden.

"Wait we have sleep in this room together!?" I said. I felt my heart thump hard in my chest.

"Is that a problem?" Hanzo asked. Me sleeping with Kotaro? I mean we already did this for my protection but we still have two? If this is for my protection then I guess I have too huh.

"It's...fine." I said turning my head away in embarrassment.

"Okay then. Kuma is going to train you starting tomorrow." Hanzo said leaving us behind. Kuma? Who's that?

"You must be tired from all that walking. You should go to take a nap. I'll get you when dinner's ready." Kotaro said leaving me alone in the hallway. I am really not that tired. In fact I'm not at all. That's strange really, I'm usually pass out by now but I have been forcing myself to eventually sleep. How odd.

…

After my nap, I woke up to the smell of food. I looked outside and see that the sun is setting so it's probably close to dinner time. I dragged myself out of bed and went to the dining area.

"Aoi!" Sasuke shouted when he saw me enter. "Come sit next to me!" he patted on the ground. I really don't want to sit next to him. He makes me really uncomfortable. Suddenly I feel some grab my hand pull me away. Kotaro forced me to sit next to him, away from Sasuke.

"Is here okay?" Kotaro asked. I nodded my head and looked at the table with good looking food. I felt my mouth water like crazy.

"Haha, look at that face. She looks like a dog!" Goemon laughed.

"Goemon treat the princess gently!" Hanzo scolded him.

"She does look like a dog! A very cute one!" Sasuke joined in.

"Sasuke!" Hanzo yelled.

"Idiots…" Saizo said under his breath. I giggled and started to eat the food. After a little while the guys started to drink.

"Aoi I love you!" Sasuke jumped on me. I screamed a bit and Kotaro pushed him off.

"Try some sake Princess." Goemon passes my a cup. I looked at the clear liquid with suspicion. I never had any before. I guess this is my chance. I raised the cup to my mouth and took a little sip.

"Ack!" I coughed. The burning sensation was hurting my throat. Kotaro pushed the cup away with a worried expression.

"Are you okay Princess?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said as I coughed.

"Poor Aoi!" Sasuke rubbed his cheek against mine. Kotaro pushed him away and brings me closer. My heart beated faster now but my throat was burning. I felt something coming up.

"Excuse me!" I stood up quickly and left the room.

…..

I went to a quiet area in the garden. There was no one around so I coughed as much as I wanted and qui copy threw up. I saw black substance in the ground and had this strong odor to it. I sniffed it a bit wondering what that was.

"Oil?" I asked as I looked at it. And then coughing got came back. I coughed and suddenly I breathed out blue fire pit of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth and fell back.

" _Fire! I've never done that before!"_ I panicked as I looked around to see if I caught anything on fire and luckily I didn't.

"Princess Aoi." I heard a voice behind me. It was an old monk behind me with a kind smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the one who is suppose to help you with your destiny." he said smiling.

"Kuma?" I asked.

"Oh heavens no my child. That's for ninja training. I am suppose to train you young dragon." he said helping me up. "Unfortunately I cannot give you my name but I will help you become the one to slay that beast from existence." he said with such determination.

"Princess!" I heard Kotaro's voice calling me. I looked behind me and see him coming towards. I looked back at the mysterious monk to talk to,him but he was already gone. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head and he takes my wrist and drags me back to our room.

"Can't believe Goemon gave you alcohol." he muttered.

"It was my fault Kotaro. I wanted to try it just once." I said to him.

"There could have been something wrong with it or something. If there was who could I be able to protect you!"

"I don't need protection!" I snapped. His face became blank as he looked at me.

"Look Kotaro, I don't know what happened in the past but...not everyone needs someone to protect them. There's no need to throw your life away as if you can come back. Once you die...you don't ever come back." I looked into his eyes. "Don't throw your life away for me because I'm a princess. You don't know a thing about me. Don't protect under some order." I felt my anger rise and I turned away from him.

"Princess…." he whispered and I felt him coming near me. Then I felt the dragon within me stirred around rapidly and felt a burning sensation in my throat. I quickly covered my mouth and my stomach.

"Leave!" I shouted harshly without looking at him. I could see my eyes reflecting on my hair. That tells me that I won't hold back my longer.

Kotaro doesn't say anything and leaves the room quietly. When I heard his footsteps disappear, I slowly released fire out of my mouth. I blocked the flames from becoming to big with hands. As I did this I felt tears rolled down my cheek. When I wiped them off, they were black and had a strange smell. I buried my face in my hands as I began to worry about what was happening.


	6. Kotaro Part 5

**Kotaro Part 5**

"Are prepared to fight!?" a large woman asked me in a fighting stance.

"Uh…." I stood there dumbfounded on what she was doing and to who see even was.

"Princess this is Kuma. She will teach you on the art of the ninja." Hanzo explained to me.

"Well….it's nice to meet you Kuma." I extended my hand out. Kuma took it tightly and shook vigorously. As we shook hands I saw a little memory come to me. It was blurry but I could see that it was the same woman from my dream.

"Snap out of it. There is no time to daydream! Let's go!" Kuma's voice snapped me out of it and then she drags me to an open area in the garden.

"Let's see what you got little girl." she said going into her fighting stance again and motioned her hand for me to come over.

"You want me to fight you already?" I asked surprised.

"I ain't got all day and Nobunaga is coming soon so yeah now." she said harshly. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I don't do fighting because of who, well, more like what I am. I might hurt her but if it is for this country I guess I really have to.

I went into my own fighting stance and stood there for a bit. I kept my eye on Kuma, never looking away. The only things I fight are deer and fish, things to hunt. This going to be hard.

I took deep breaths and slowly walked around her, not taking my eyes off. She followed the same suit and we were going around in circles. I felt my heart thump hard in my chest. I felt heat in my throat again but I tried to swallow it down. It was disgusting but I had to keep myself a secret. Blowing fire without the knowledge of how to use it can be dangerous. Deciding that, I also decide to head for her as fast as I could.

I tried to punch her but she dodged it and tried to grab me. Out of instinct I moved back a few feet. She somehow appeared above me and tried to crush me to the ground. Before she landed I narrowly moved out of the way and circled around her and attacked from behind. Then she disappeared in front of me and grabbed me from behind and slammed to the ground.

"Kuma careful with the princess!" Hanzo shouted with a shocked and worried look on his face.

"Sorry I got caught in the moment. I have never experienced this from an amateur before." she said helping me up. "You okay there Princess?" she asked earnestly. As I touched her I saw the vision again. It was not as blurry before but I still couldn't really see. The woman looked just like Kuma but not as large.

"You okay Princess!?" Hanzo grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Please don't shout. Plus Aoi is just fine. You don't need to call me princess." I said grabbing my head. "Hey Kuma, have we met before?" I asked.

"Um...no I have never meet you." she said a bit lost. "Why have we?"

"No...you just look like someone that I might know." I said rubbing my head. She tilted her head confused to what I was saying.

"I think she hit her head too hard." Goemon appeared with some cold towel.

"Master Goemon?" I said surprised how he got here so fast.

"You're pretty good for a beginner. How were you able to fight against Kuma that long?" he asked.

"Um...beginners luck?" I tried to answer. I couldn't say instinct because I don't think they won't believe me if I said that.

"... You are pretty good." I heard Kotaro's voice say. I looked behind Goemon and see Kotaro standing there. It was still awkward so I just nodded my head but I didn't look at him. The atmosphere went awkward instantly.

"Let's continue please." I said to Kuma. She nodded and we went back to fighting.

…..

"I'm telling you she's a natural." Goemon praised me. "I wonder if she's a natural in other things too."

"Don't say that to princess!" Hanzo scolded him again.

"I wonder that too!" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Hanzo shouted.

"Idiots." Saizo muttered.

I didn't think they would think so highly of me. I don't even think it was me doing all that stuff. I can take a guess of who though. I grabbed my stomach as I worried about "him".

"Um...excuse me." I said getting up and left the room. I walked around in the garden taking deep breaths. ' _Why can't I be a real natural? Why can't I...be normal?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at my hands. These aren't the hands of an innocent, kind girl. These hands are hands of a freak.

A monster.

"Princess…" I heard Kotaro's voice behind me.

"What is it?" I tried to sound fine but I can sense my voice was shaking.

"I want to talk to you about something." he said. I turned around and he instantly was in front of my face. He gently takes my hand and leads me out room.

We sat in silence for a little bit. For some reason I was really nervous. Maybe he is going to tell me that I'm a jerk or something? I probably do deserve that for yelling at him.

"You were right." he suddenly said to me with a serious tone. I was shocked from his words so I just stared at him.

"I was only protecting you because…..I was scared." he started to talk slowly. "Five years ago...I lost my girlfriend Shizuka." My heart stopped for a moment, feeling regret from my words last night.

"Kotaro…" I tried to speak to him but he kept going.

"I left the village to go on a mission and I promise that I will return. After a week, I came back and found the entire village was filled with dead bodies. I ran towards her house but I was too late. She was already dead. Someone poisoned the village well and killed everyone. I was depressed for several years and just decide the way I would die would be during my duty as a ninja." his voice was shaking and his hands began to tremble. Without thinking I hugged him. "Princess…." he whispered.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I made you feel like this because of me. You are feeling pain again because of me and you were protecting me because you don't want it to happen again." I said in a soothing voice as I rubbed his back. "Thank you for protecting me but….don't just throw your life away. Shizuka would want you to live a long, heathlty, happy life."

"Shizuka…." he murmurs.

"She would be sad that you would keep carrying her around like that. I think she would want you to live your life. Looking forward to everyday, seeing friends and family, spending time your owl….all those things that you can't get when you die. You'll be with Shizuka but she would sad. You'll be together again when the time comes but for now...live your life."

He hugs me again tightly. I gently wrap my arms around him as my heart beated hard. ' _Why is my heart pounding so much? I really am innocent huh._ ' I thought. As I pulled away, Kotaro pulled me back to him and he kissed me. I froze on the spot. His lips were so warm I didn't want to pull away. But this was wrong. He's heartbroken again and he is probably taking his anguish out on me. I pulled him away but my dragon strenght was too much and I pushed out through the door.

I gasped of what I have done. He gets in his knees and looks at me with a look I couldn't describe but the only word that describe it closely was fear.

"Hey what's going on?" Goemon appeared. I covered my mouth trying not to cry out. "Princess?" Goemon tried to touch me but I slapped his hand away. I slowly moved back and ran out of the room.

I somehow ended up outside in the garden. I looked up at the moon lost in my guilt and thpughts. I started to crouched down with my heart threating to stop.

"Princess?" I heard a familiar voice come up to me. I slowly looked up and see the monk from before. I quickly got up and bowed.

"Please teach me now!" I begged. I can't handle hurting others like this. I need to control this beast and fast. "Teach me now!" I said looking up. I saw that my eyes were glowing against the monk's clothing. I spat up oil again and almost fell to the ground but I caught myself.

"Yes let's. This looks serious...follow me." he ordered and I obediately followed him into a nearby forest.


	7. Kotaro Part 6

**Kotaro Part 6**

I followed the monk to a strange pond in the middle of the forest. There was a horrid stench of rotten fish and the pond was surrounded with dead plants.

"What happened?" I asked in shock.

"Poison." the monk said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Nobunaga poisoned the pond a few days ago. Fortunately, nobody has noticed it. I have tried VERY hard to cover this up. But not only is this a disaster, this is also a good way to help you with your abilities."

"My abilities?"

"According to the legend, Zen was able to purify any unholy ruckus and some kinds of poisons. You, Aoi, should be able to purify this water. You're the only one who can. If you don't, many will die."

' _That's a lot a pressure there…'_ I thought feeling weight on my shoulders.

"Give it try young dragon." he gestured me to the pond.

"What if I can't do it?" I said feeling anxiety. He gives me a questionable look as if he didn't understand what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" he said slowly with a small trying that was twitching.

"What if I am not the reincarnation of Zen. What if...I am something completely different. I could be...a monster." I squatted down on the dirt. Then I felt the monk's hand on my shoulder.

"You are Zen's reincarnation. Many dragons have been described as green, pink, gray, white and the uncommon red and black but only one dragon was ever blue which is you, Aoi." he explains to me in a calming voice.

"But we are different. Zen was a complete dragon who can help and save other's. I only hurt others and I feel like I lose to this thing inside most of times. When I feel fear, smell blood...I'm just...an animal." I released my true feelings to him.

"Young dragon, you and the dragon inside of you are the same person. You two are not two but one living being. Never separate nor different from another. You are not an animal or a monster. Being the reincarnation of a fallen, disgrace hero doesn't mean you're the same. Everyone, even the reborn, are different. Don't let that kind of thoughts ruin you. You can be the being you want to be."

It was silent; so silent, I only heard the wind blowing around us and the calls of the owls. I didn't move or even breathe. I stayed in the position I was in and looked up at him. He gestures to the pond again with a gentle smile. I slowly get up and looked at the pond. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

" _Help us…"_ I heard a whisper coming from the lake.

" _Help...help"_

" _Please help…_

" _Help…..me"_

At that, without thinking, I went towards the water. " _I...will help you._ _I will save you, don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore."_ I didn't know who said that. I sounded like it came from me but my voice doesn't go that low. I mean felt it come out of my mouth but that wasn't my voice, wasn't it?

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the middle of the lake, walking on water. I looked at my reflection and see that i was in my dragon form. ' _How do you purify a poisoned lake? How would...Zen do it?'_ Thinking that, I quickly shook my head. I am not Zen.

I am just...me.

I felt my arms go up and my left foot step out in front of me. ' _I am not THE Zen, I am just me. A human no...a dragon.'_ After that, I felt myself move like I was dancing. I spinned, jumped, all these feelings of dancing like i have never done before. For some reason I felt happy, I feel like I want to laugh, to sing even. During my strange motion I saw blue light spread every time stepped on the lake.

I don't know how long I danced but when I was done, the pond was a glowing with a light blue light. I could see the fish moving, I saw the plant life coming back from the dead. This was one of the most beautiful sights that I have ever witnessed. I slowly got off the pond and watched the light die down.

"Wonderful job." The monk smiled happily and praised me.

"This is great!" I shouted. "You...are a great teacher! You can teach me more now can you! You can teach me how to control my fire-breathing right!?" I asked and he nodded. "Then that means you help me with my temptations, my urges and all those things!"

"Stop!" he raised his hand, silencing me. "I can't help with you with that. I only teach abilities. You have to control your urges on your own." My smile became a frown and my heart sunk like a boat. "We should go. It's almost morning!" Then he quickly ran off and i followed. When I thought I caught up to him, he was gone and so was the night as the sun shined above my head.

….

I was very tired. When i got back I got a lecture by Hanzo for running away and not coming back. After my apology, I was quickly sent to Kuma for my training but since I was so tired Kuma beat me after an hour and still continued to beat me until the middle of the afternoon. I didn't see Kotaro at all. I could smell him nearby but I didn't see him whatsoever.

I really need to apologize for last night.

I wondered the estate looking for him. Then I spotted him with Goemon at the other end of the garden. I called their names out. When they looked over I saw that Kotaro tried to get away but Goemon pulled him back.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them out of breath.

"Hey Princess!" Goemon greeted me back as Kotaro remained silent.

"I just really wanted to-" I started to say but the Goemon raised his hand in front of me.

"Let's talk this over dinner!" he said smiling. Without my agreement, he pulls Kotaro and I to a shop.

….

"Oh Goemon! You are so funny!" a beautiful woman said to Goemon.

"And handsome!" said another on the other side of him.

"I love a silent man!" another said to Kotaro, wrapping her arms around his. Another girl did the same thing to the other side of him as well. I bothered me a little. No, more like a lot. I was tempted to throw them across the room just show them they can't touch him but I didn't. I did enough to Kotaro, besides, I don't think he likes me in THAT way anyway.

None of us talked to each other at all so I wasn't able to apologize. I just sat there like I didn't belong. After we finished our meal I quickly step out of the shop and headed for the estate.

"Wait up!" I heard Kotaro's voice behind me. I turned my head but before I could turn around completely, Kotaro wrapped him arms around me tightly. "Don't leave with me." he said, making my heart thump hard.

"I'm sorry." I apologized clinging onto his arms to show that I was sorry not only for leaving but for last night when I pushed through the door. Sensing that he hugged me tighter.

"At least let me join." I heard Goemon laugh. We quickly let go of each other as he approached us.

"Not funny." said Kotaro. Suddenly the both went quiet. Then man men came out of nowhere and pointed swords at us. Goemon and Kotaro put me behind them guarding me. Next thing I knew, they all started to fight. The men we're getting struck down fast by Kotaro and Goemon but they was too many of them.

' _So...much...blood.'_ I smelled the blood around me. I felt my mouth water and my face heat up. Then one of them swung their sword, getting blood on my face and a little into my mouth.

"Princess!" I heard one of them call but I didn't pay attention who. I licked the blood on my face and I tasted a sweet flavor spreading in my mouth.

After that, I only heard a monstrous roar, screams as everything I saw was black and blue flames.


	8. Kotaro Part 7

**Kotaro Part 7**

When I woke up I was in bed in my room and felt extremely sore when I sat up.

"I'm glad you're okay, young dragon." the monk said next to me.

"What happened?" My head hurt and I couldn't remember anything but my ears were ringing.

"Your...urges. You went wild last night when you and the ninjas were attacked." he explained.

"Does that mean that they know?" I asked with worry. The monk nodded with a sad expression.

"You killed twenty men. You ripped their hearts out and ate them, you ripped their throats out with one swipe, you gutted them like a fish. Three of them were just kids!" the monk was crying. "What have you done!?"

"How the hell should I know!?" I screamed getting up. "What am I supposed to do!? I can't control my urges! There's nothing I can do to control it! He does what he wants!"

"HE is you! You two are not separate brings. You are one and the same. You two were in sync at the lake! You are one!"

"HE is not a part of me!" I hissed. "HE is not even close! He's a monster living inside me! I don't want him! I never did!"

"Is that how you truly feel?" his voice strained. I nodded and turned my back to him. "Well it's too bad that there's no way to get rid of the power you possess. You are stuck with him for the rest of your life. I'll let you think about it." the,monk left, slamming the door behind him.

I felt so much anger with me I burst. Fire came out of me, burning the door in front. It burned into ashes and I watched it burn. When it was finished the guys were there with shock.

"Princess…" Sasuke whispered with a pained look.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I hissed at them. The guys' faces became extremely pained. Kotaro slowly stepped out and head towards me. He reach his hand to touch me but I stepped back. I glared at him and quickly left them behind.

…

Since everyone knows what I am now I practice with the monk in the garden where everyone can see. I attracted a crowd as I stood in the middle of the garden. All of the ninjas were there with the weird doctor Ren and the whole Hattori family and servants.

"Are you ready, Aoi?" the monk asked across the garden. I nodded and we got into our fighting positions. We stood still for awhile until he move a centimeter and I moved out of sight instantly and instinctively. I moved fast as I ran across the estate wall trying to stay out of sight. Unknowingly I transformed into my Dragon state as I jumped and ran around the monk. When I was about to strike the monk moved and kick me in the face. I hissed in pain and moved away from him.

Next I jumped out of sight. I could see him as I ran quickly around him in a circle. He stood still in the same pose as we started, not moving an inch from his spot. I eyed him, never leaving my sight. Then I jumped in the air and did spinned with my leg sticking out with my body completely on fire. I slammed my foot against his arm, sliding us back. He still hasn't moved until he grabbed my ankle and flipped me around trying to send me flying, but I stopped it by grabbing the ground and spinning my body around. He blocked my attack though.

"Good job Aoi! Quick thinking is a great strategy!" the monk cheered. I skid back away from him and sunk to the ground out of breathe.

"I...can't….breathe…" I wheezed.

"You did well Aoi, but you were too erratic. You used too much of your energy because you go with your instinct. It's okay but try to start using your head more. Some meditating can help you. Be relaxing your mind and body can make a difference." he smiled.

"That was awesome!" Sasuke shouted. "That was some serious power Princess!"

"Didn't know the runt had it in her." Sazio said amazed.

"That was beautiful Aoi." Goemon smiled. I smiled slightly and wheezed out some smoke.

"Let me help you with that." the monk said slapping me hard on my back. When he did that some much blue fire came out. "Oh that's not good for you. You should at least breathe some fire out everyday or else you'll began to have too much and you can burn your insides. You might be a Dragon but even they know when it's time to let some out. It's not healthy."

"I'll remember that next time." I said coughing out the rest of the fire out.

"Until next time." the monk waved and left.

"Hanzo, do you know that monk?" Sasuke asked.

"He's from a temple nearby but I never got his name. He comes and goes without a word." Hanzo answered. "Aoi, Kotaro, can you come over?"

I went towards him and stood a little distance between Kotaro and I. It's more awkward now when he found out about me. Everyone's acting like it's all good but Kotaro seems to be different. But who can tell, he never says much anyway.

"You two need to go to the Yagyu Family." he said handing us a scroll. "This is the scroll that holds the secret ninja arts. You must make a deal with the head Munemori so that he can help us."

"Isn't his family siding with Nobunaga?" I said.

"On the surface, but in secret they have been planning to betray him ever since the incident in a small village that killed most of their men." Kotaro explained.

"You two need to go. If the princess goes then we have a higher chance of getting them to side with us and besides, if we didn't let her go she'll beg to go, right?" Hanzo chuckled.

"You know me well." I smiled a little.

"Let's go." Kotaro said stoic as ever. He grabs my hand and drags me away. We left the estate and went on our mission.

"Hey, Kotaro, I'm sorry for how I acted this morning." I said looking down at the ground.

"It's fine." Kotaro said without looking at me. He kept going ahead of me.

"Look, I know you're upset-"

"I'm not upset!" he yelled and stopped in his tracks. He turns around with such an angry look that I have never seen before. "Why did you not tell me that you were...this thing!?"

"This...thing huh." I began to cry at that point.

"No I didn't mean that…"

"No, you did, and so have those who come across a 'thing' like me. I'm a monster." We've said nothing more after that.

We came upon an old bridge near a large waterfall. We were slowly crossing It until a bunch of darts were shot at us. Kotaro quickly took out his dagger and covered me. Out of nowhere a dart hits him in the neck.

"Gotcha." a woman laughed. "I'm Oriku of the. Clan. I'm an here to kill you!" She was beautiful for an assassin. Her long red and black designed outfit was gorgeous. It was almost scary to see a beautiful woman like that.

"Kotaro stick with me." I gripped his hand. Then the bridge started to break. I felt like,i was being lifted and then suddenly was thrown into land. When I looked back I saw the bridge fall taking Kotaro with it. I screamed his name but it was no use. He was gone.

"Time to kill you," the woman laughed and struck a dart on my back. I felt numb on that part of my body meaning that it was poisoned, but everywhere else I was fine. I wasn't becoming weak. Oriku noticed a three more darts, but there was no effect. I became angry and it turned black after that.

When I regained consciousness I saw that I was next to her ripped apart body. Her throat was clawed out and her torso was wide open. Her heart was missing.

I was covered in her blood and I felt full. I guess I did this then. I checked if I still had the scroll in which I did and decided to mourn as I walked to. House.

I regretted my actions towards Kotaro. I wished I could have been better towards him. I should have told him about me, about this power of a creature that's inside me, about my ancestors. I loved him and I didn't even tell him.

I got to the house and banged the door hard so that someone could hear it. When a maid opened it she screamed and ran away. The samurai got their swords out and got around me, demanding who I was.

"I am the Ninja Princess, Sakuya Aoi!" I shouted. "I am here to see Yagyu Munemori!"

"You called girl?" a handsome man came out. He had long purple hair and a purple robe and smoking a pipe as he came out of the shadows.

"The Hattori Clan and I want to make a deal with you." I said giving him the scroll. "We want you to join us against Nobunaga. We know that you are planning to betray him because of the incident. We want to get rid of him and return peace to the country. As a trade we give you the scroll filled with the secret techniques of the ninja art and you help us."

He doesn't say anything when he takes the scroll. He opens it and reads with his face becoming a different expression that I couldn't place. Then he looks back at me and looks at the blood that's all over.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"We are fighting for our lives. I am, the Hattori clan, and those who are following me to lead them to a world a peace, a peace that might not last long, but worth fighting for." I said straightening my back, ignoring his question. I rather not remind myself of what I did. "After all we've been through, we would all like some help, even if it is a little." Munemori opens his mouth, but before he said anything we heard grunts nearby.

We saw his men getting cut down by one man. He had green hair and it was tied up and his blue clothing was smeared with blood. Munemori instantly took out his sword and went up against him. I tried to hide, but I was caught and hit on the back, knocking me out instantly.


	9. Kotaro Part 8

**Kotaro Part 8**

 **Warning: slight gore**

I woke up tied up to a red pillar with Munemori tied up across the room from me. I had a huge headache and I felt blood leaking from my forehead. I must have fallen and hit my head or someone was reckless and dropped me, hitting my head in the process.

"Your head is bleeding…" Munemori said with his words mixing together.

"What happened?"

"You got caught, distracted me from the fight, he hit me on the back of the head, and we ended up here." he explained.

"Where?"

"Probably Nobunaga's castle." I groaned. In all the places we could be at we have to be here where my destiny will begin. My destiny, huh. Now I know that this is true. The legend will become real.

"There she is!" the door slides open banging against the wood. Nobunaga was towering over me already and behind him was the man who attacked the residence.

"Why did you want this girl?" the man asked crouching down to look at me.

"You'll learn tomorrow at sundown." Nobunaga smiles evilly. "Just watch them for now. Make sure they don't escape." then he leaves.

"Well now I don't really know. If I was him I would kll you, but I'm not him. I don't kill defenseless women." the man said sitting next to me.

"Good for you." Munemori said sarcastically. We were all quiet for a while. I don't how long we just sat here in the dark of this room. Suddenly the door opened and it was Nobunaga with a white box.

"It's dinner time!" he said coming towards me. I smelt a lot of blood. Not just any blood. "No dinner for that guy who tried to betray me. Only for the lady." he said opening up the box revealing hearts. "Not just any hearts, it's-"

"Deer." I finished.

"So you are what they say you are. I have the right girl then." he smiled and pushed the box towards me. The smell was heavenly, but I tried to fight against the delicious aroma. I felt my teeth change so I bit my cheek to stop. "Isn't it that cute!" he said dramatically. "She's the real deal!" he laughs about to leave. "Enjoy the meal." and he shuts the door.

"What is wrong with him? A girl can't eat that!" Munemori said staring at the box of deer hearts.

"I'll get rid of them." the man said tossing the box of hearts out the door. I felt hungry all of the sudden and I craved those hearts now. I fought back the feeling. "Are you alright? It looks like you're in pain."

"I'm fine...I'm fine…" I said in pain. I took deep breathes and I hoped that I will calm down.

I forgotten what the time was. Everyone fell asleep except me. I was still struggling of the sudden crave for blood. My breathing hitched time to time just thinking about it. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. The thought of biting into a living creature's throat, whenever it was animal or human, made me tingle and salivate for it. It was the longest night of my life.

Forget the time. The dark is driving me crazy. It's amazing that these guys can deal with this. It must be from their own training. I'm going to recommend this to the monk. Finally, the door opens. It's Nobunaga again, but behind him, it was sundown.

"Time for a night of your life. You, bring the traitor." he order led the man. He nodded and went to Munemori while Nobunaga untied me. Then he dragged me by the hair and threw me outside. The man was shocked and tried to tell Nobunaga, but Nobunaga didn't want to hear it. He instantly came to my side and threw me at the wall and creating a hole.

"Come on! Fight me! Fight me, Zen the Dragon of Light!" Nobunaga yelled at me. I tried to get up, but my body was covered in heavy material. I tried to get up, but my hand slip on the gravel. I felt something soft under my hand. I grabbed it brought it to my face. It was the deer heart from yesterday. I guess the man threw It over the wall. It was dried and shriveled up, brown because of the dirt. Just looking at it made me want to eat it. My stomach growled for it and out of instinct I consumed it, barely chewing it.

"Come on! Get up!" Nobunaga roared. I sensed great power coming off him. I looked slightly over my shoulder and see him covered in red flames. His red tail with black feathers whipped back and forth violently hitting the ground hard.

I felt the hunger grow bigger with another crave grew. I wanted to fight. I wanted to taste his blood, to feel his body getting torn apart by my bare hands. I felt myself change as by body began to become hot. When I got up, I was changing into a monster.

"Yes! Now come at me, girl! Show me that you are Zen's descendant!" I barely heard what he said after that. My sight was covered in darkness and hints of blue and red mixed together. When I came to I was at the foot of the house right in front of Munemori, the samurai, and another man who was overweight. Suddenly, Nobunaga's foot pressed against my stomach and stepped there over and over again.

"This is a disappointing...I was hoping the great Zen would do what he did the first time, rip out my heart and eat it. What kind of destiny is that when you can't even do it to the one that you are suppose to. I know that you killed some of my men and that woman, Oriku, was it? Ack, don't remember, all well!" he steps on me again sending me into the ground. "Get up!" he pulls me up and raises me high with one hand. "Look at this everyone!"

Now all his men were watching, but not with cheering, giggly faces, they had faces of fear. I saw something move on the roof so I looked up a little and saw the guys up there watching, probably distracted. And this isn't the time to watch.

"This is pathetic! You call yourself a dragon when you can't even fight back! Oh boy, what a shame! I guess destiny is reversing itself. Zen, the only one who ate Riga's heart just because to save his friends from execution when they were executed anyway! Now it's me, Riga, who will kill you! I will rip out your heart instead!" he yelled about to aim for my chest. At this moment I took the opportunity of openness and swirled around his arm, bending it at a horrible angle, tripping him, and putting his face hard into the ground with one single kick so powerful the ground shook and had large cracks that spread to the walls.

"I might not look like I can fight, but trust me, I know a thing or two." I hissed spitting blood on him. Then I dragged his face and then threw him making his body hit the wall and into the forest, leaving a large rut. "This is my destiny to end this revolting war that you call uniting! Slaughtering the people of the land is not uniting, it's murder! I am going to bring this country the peace it needs! I am the Ninja Princess, Dragon of Light! I will end your reign of terror even if we both die today. I'll destroy you after death, even in another life no matter what!" I said roaring into the sky. "Bring it on, Nobunaga!"

He came out and tackled me. We wrestled, rolling all over the ground. We not each other ferociously, blood spurring everywhere. I lost a few teeth biting into him, but it didn't matter. I'm doing this for my friends, the monk, Grandfather, and...Kotaro!

But, I wasn't winning. I am too short and I don't have enough muscle to compete. In a blink of an eye, he was straddling me.

"How sad?" he mocked. "It's time to die!" he laughed raising his claw. Suddenly a shot rang out through the yard. Nobunaga has been shot in the head.

Nobunaga changes the direction of his claw to his head and claws out the bullet. He looks up at the roof and gets shot again in the middle of his head.

"Now, Aoi!" a familiar voice shouted!

' _Kotaro!?"_ and without hesitation, I clawed through Nobunaga's chest and his heart was in my hand on the other side of his body. His blood poured all over me like a waterfall.

"Well...got me…" he coughs on me, dripping blood into my half blood drenched face. "Well...do it...eat my heart…" he said in a quiet, whispering voice.

"I'm not doing that." I said in a quiet, soft voice, trembling as I saw what I have done to my own kind. "Our destiny might be intertwined, but it doesn't mean we have to follow exactly...you could have followed a different path. You don't have to follow a destiny that is written in stone."my voice was hoarse with pain I felt feeling his heart slowly beating in my hand.

"I guess I didn't have too…" he chuckled. "But, it's too late...you've have won this battle...you and I have accomplished our destiny...and now...I must...accept my defeat and surrender…Please, end it...I'm dying anyway...just end it all…" he touched my cheek gently wiping the tears that were washing the blood away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" my breathing hitched and I couldn't control my sobbing. I repeated that sentence over and over, squeezing his heart, draining his life. "I'M SORRY!" I screamed and completely squished his heart into a flat chunk. His eyes were lifeless as they looked at me. His body slid down and pressed against my body like he fell asleep.

I got up, pushing him off me gently and taking my arm out of his body. I looked at his flat heart in my hand. I squeezed it tightly and threw it so far I couldn't see where it landed. I looked down at the ground and back at his body.

' _We could have followed a different path...we didn't have to end this way either…"_

I looked around me and see his men slowly going on their knees, bowing to me. I looked behind me and see the ninjas, Munemori, the two men, and Kotaro doing the same. I put myself on fire, burning the blood off and my ruined princess clothes. I was left wear the clothing my Grandfather gave me and I roared again, and it echoed through the sky.


	10. Kotaro Finale

**Kotaro Finale**

"So you faked your death because the monk told you to so I could end Nobunaga's reign by myself?" I asked to clear things up after this discovery the night after the battle ended.

"Yes, I am very sorry I had to leave you alone and facing a scary, life changing event by yourself. The monk told me to take my death If we run into danger so that you can accomplish your destiny. I didn't know what that meant until that moment you killed Nobunaga. If I didn't do what the monk said, our lives would have been different." he hugged me tighter. "I am so, so, so sorry, Aoi…"

"And if you didn't, I would have never accomplish my destiny and couldn't restore peace. So, I guess...thank you." I shrugged. Who knows what would have happened either way, but we were both glad that we got out of there alive. "Maybe it was the right decision or maybe not, I did it anyway and I can't change that. I've killed without meaning too and I still have a long wa to go before I can really be at least noraml. Normal with you." I said rubbing my head aganst his. "But it you do it again I won't like you anymore." I said looking away from him, pouting.

"It's a promise then." he chuckled and kissed my cheek and then my lips. "I love you too much to let go. I can never leave you now."

"Me too." I said kissing him back. "I'll never even leave your side either." We kissed over and over deepening it fast. It showed that we would never let go of each other. Never let go ever.

…..

It's been a few months since then and I was treated differently by the people, but not the,ninjas. I was still teased and sometimes treated like a dog or a cat. Goemon would scratch me behind the ears and my leg would shake, Saizo would toss some cooked meat over to me and I would catch it with my mouth, Sasuke would throw a stick and I would catch and bring it back, Ren would do experiments wondering how I worked, changed, or everything else inbetween, and of course Hanzo would scold everyone for their actions. He would say that it is disrespectful to me because I am still the princess and h would constantly say that over and over again. Even though I said that I didn't care he would still say it anyway. I didn't really enjoy any of it, but we would smile and I would feel happy that we all made it.

The monk still trains me. I have a long way to go before really controlling myself. The Dragon within me isn't a separate being, its a part of me. I realised that now after being in fear of it. After killing Nobunaga made me realize that I have to be more in control of myself. I can't let myself be taken over by urges, I need self control.

The dreams I was having was the legend I figured. I guess it was showing me how it all ended. Zen, the only dragon to really do the taboo. Eating another dragon's heart. I didn't even have to see the while dream to see it. With the nostalgic feelings for Kuma, I talked to the monk and he says that he doesn't really know. No dream showed either so it is a mystery.

Munemori would stop by time to time and we would just sit on the porch silently. He would smoke and I would make shapes from the smoke. It makes him smile or laugh a little bit so it was worth it.

Those who helped Nobunaga were either sentenced to take suicide, killed, exiled, or put in a cell for the rest of their lives. Only a few were spared and now lives their lives somewhere else. The samurai that helped Nobunaga disappeared after the fight. People called him Musashi, a great samurai who can take down anyone. By judging what I saw, I can see why.

Kotaro and I are together and treats me well. He pets me and I rub up against him like a cat. Sometimes he teases me for it, but I don't mind. We talk, cuddle, sleep together, all those things that make me smile along with him. We even talked about marriage and that made my heart move deeply and filled with love. I'm happy to be with him everyday. Even for the rest of my life I'll be happy with Kotaro next to me.

I think about Nobunaga everyday. I wish that I didn't have to do what I did. I wish that things could be different if we have met under different circumstances, but it's too late now. My heart gets heavy thinking about him. But, I look forward and move on and learn from it.

The battle between samurai and ninjas was long and hard. We lost, we gained, we gave birth to a peace that will last a least a while and maybe forever I hope. I look up to the sky everyday and smile to what today and the next day brings with Kotaro and my friends by my side.


	11. Sasuke Part 1

**I am so happy you guys like this story! Thank you to those who took the time to read/follow/favorite/review this story! I am just so happy!**

 **Sasuke Part 1**

"Sasuke?" I hesitantly said in a soft voice. Everyone here seemed intimidating but him. Even though he has all those scars he seems nice.

"Oh no…" the man Saizo grumbled.

"Jeez…" Kotaro sighed. I didn't know what they meant until Sasuke jumped on me and hugged me so tight that I was not able to breathe.

"This is awesome!" he yelled so happily like a child. "You won't regret it princess! I will protect you with my body and soul." I wasn't able to say anything to him but stare uncomfortably at his happy face.

"...okay?" I said trying to push him away gently without using my monster strength. He didn't budge and tried harder but I couldn't even get an inch off. Finally Hanzo pulled him off and forced him to bow.

"Sorry for his behavior, princess." Hanzo bowed as well.

"Oh no, it's fine, it's fine!" I said. I have never been around another man besides my grandfather before. I feel so nervous I could die!

"Shall we go princess!" Sasuke smiled brightly at me. "The earlier we leave the faster we can spend time together!"

"What!" I said. Hanzo hits Sasuke on the back of his head and told at him.

"Sorry, I meant the faster we get to our destination!" he corrected himself.

"Do you really want this failure of a ninja?" Saizo asked.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted and looked like he was about to fight Saizo.

"Sasuke! Take the princess and go!" Hanzo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" he got all serious but had an arm around my shoulders. I said goodbye to Grandfather one last time and bowed to the other ninjas. Finally, we left for our adventure to Iga.

I don't how long we walked but we ended near a river. Sasuke quickly made a camp faster than any person I have ever seen. It was amazing in two minutes he had a fire and a bed to lay on mad of fallen leaves. But I noticed there was only one like of leaves.

"Sasuke, why is there only one bed?" I asked as he got comfortable on it. Suddenly he pulls me close to him and I ended up on top of him.

"It gets cold at night so I decided to sleep with you so you don't get sick!" he smiled as he gently touched my hair. "Unless...you would like to do something else instead!"

"Sasuke!" I blushed hard and looked away. I have never had anyone say that to me before. I didn't know how even react to it.

"I'm just kidding! I would never do something that you wouldn't like." he became earnest in a heartbeat and looked at me with serious eyes. "I am here for you and if you find something unpleasant than I will do something to fix it! Ninjas honor!" he smiled kindly putting a hand over his heart.

"Ninjas honor!" I began to laugh. "Is there really something like that?"

"Of course there is! It's an important rule for ninjas!" he pouted.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I smiled at him as I thanked him. He blushed and looked away and forced my head onto his chest.

"Just go to sleep!" he said with his voice cracking. I giggled and relaxed in his arms. "You're so warm...more than the fire I made." he whispered. Only if he knew what I was then it would have been easier to be around him. I didn't have to hide or lie or do anything to hurt him. I don't understand why I felt that way towards him. I've lied and hid and lied again countless times. If word gets out about what I am then it's a hunt for my head. I don't want anyone to get involved and since I am a princess I have to be one. Letting this out of the bag will be the end of me. With that in mind I barely slept. There is too much at stake and with one misjudgement, it could be the end.

The end of everything.

…..

The next morning we walked down the river because Sasuke as I that the river leads to Iga. It is far but following it will quicker than creating our own path. We are running out of time because of Nobunaga's evil plan of ninja genocide.

We walked for hours until we found some log to sit. Sasuke told me to sit here while he fishes. Less than five minutes he has ten fishes on sticks and roasts them on a open fire.

"We are going to need lots of energy so eat up!" Sasuke but into fish roasted fish. He had four fishes in his hand and had a face of a child has he ate with pure bliss. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He truly does have a peculiar personality. "Wow, you sure eat a lot, Princess! You've already ate six!"

I didn't understand what he meant. When I looked down I saw that I have ate all the fish, bones and all. I didn't even notice that I was that hungry.

"I'm sorry! Should I get you fish this time?" I said getting up.

"No, it is alright." he smiled kindly and went back to the river. No matter how many he caught I still kept stuffing them down. I decided to lie and say that I was full after my fifteenth one.

We kept walking but I felt uneasy. I felt my stomach rumble though I ate so much fish. I started to worry but not to worry Sasuke I kept quiet. The more we walked the hungrier I got. The wanting of meat came over and the feeling of the tenderness made me famished for it. Fear was growing and I couldn't stop. Meat became less of pork and more of human or my own kind. I had to stab one of my talons into my arm and dig into my skin to stop thinking there horrid thoughts. When I saw the blood on my arm I began to lick and suck but I couldn't stop so I clawed my leg.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked when he looked behind him to look at me.

"I'm fine!" _I'm not fine…'_ He shrugs and continues to walk ahead of me.

' _There is something wrong with me.'_ I thought as I slowly walked behind him lost in my hideous thoughts.


	12. Sasuke Part 2

**Sasuke Part 2**

It has been a few days since we've started following the river. ' _How long is this river? How far is Iga?'_ I started to get impatient.

"Alright! It's time to eat! I'll be right back!" Sasuke said all of the sudden and disappeared into the woods. I guess he's sick of fish. I went towards the water and washed my face. I've been fighting my hungry for these past few days as well. I've been cutting down how much I've been eating. I ate one or two fish for each meal but it's not satisfying me at all. Suddenly I saw a flash of gray next to me. When I looked over it was a pack of wolves.

" _Human…"_ one growled.

" _Don't mind me, please."_ I spoke back to it. " _I'll only be here for thirty minutes and then my companion and I will leave."_ Being a dragon might be a hassle but it has its perks. I can speak to any animal so it's a win. Suddenly a bunch of pups came out behind the adults and tried to act tough in front of me. Their little growls are so cute.

" _We will take care of the human, leader!"_ one of the pups said.

" _We will show how strong we are!"_ another spoke up.

" _Oh, yeah?"_ I said grinning. This seems like fun. I got into the same position as they were. We nipped at each other as we went in circles. Eventually they got on my and playfully bit me. I bit them playfully as well having the time of my life.

" _What do you mean show straight! You're playing with her!"_ one of the wolves lectured the pups as we played.

" _Come on, mom! She's not like the other humans."_ one explained. " _She seems...different somehow."_

" _Kairo, you get back here this instant!"_

" _Cool it, Manama. Your boy is right."_ the wolf who seemed to be the alpha male said. " _Her scent is slightly different from other humans."_

" _See! What did I tell you, mom! I told you she was different!"_ the pup, Kairo, barked triumphfully as he stood on my stomach as I pretended that he defeated me. The other pups laughed with joy as if they haven't played in a while.

" _She is so cool, leader! Can we keep her!"_ one pup asked.

" _What! I am not something that you can keep!"_ I said to the pup.

" _Darn...and you are really pretty too."_ another hung his head.

" _Kairo, Mohan, Paporu, Shiniki, let's get moving."_ the alpha male said turning around and walking away. The three other adult wolves followed him as he leaves.

" _It was nice meeting you!"_

" _I hope we can play together again soon!"_ the pups barked their goodbyes and left with their parents. I waved them goodbye as they ran down the river. I should have asked how long is Iga away from here. Suddenly I smelled something different in the air. I turned around and saw a tall man with green hair and had a sword ready to be drawn.

"I've never seen someone play with wolf pups like that before nor speak to them." the man seemed amazed as he stood there carefully watching me. "I thought I was the only one!" he grinned. ' _Is he also a dragon?'_ I have never met another dragon before. Is there like some connection that's suppose to happen or something?

"Aoi!" I heard someone call my name. Sasuke appeared and jumped in front of me with large claws on both hands. He stood between us in a protective stance and glared at the mysterious samurai. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked him never taking his off him.

"I am Musashi and I was sent to kill the little girl." he answered without default.

"Orders from Nobunaga?" Sasuke hissed and the samurai didn't say anything. He stood there still smiling at us. "Well, It's not going to happen!" Sasuke attacked the man with his claws. Musashi blocked him instantly and pushed him back. Then he attack with his sword with great speed and strength.

"Such power." I whispered amazed by the battle between two normal beings.I suddenly fell over feeling faint. I heard my stomach growl loudly like I have been starving for months. The sudden hunger for meat came over and I hissed like a snake.

"Aoi!" I heard Sasuke call out to me before I suddenly fainted.

….

When I woke up I found myself on a futon in a mysterious room. I slightly move my head to see my surroundings more clearly. I found Sasuke sleep in next to me topless. He had so many scars and was built for his age. He's two years younger than me right?

"Don't stare." he muttered. His eyes fly open scaring me in the process. "It makes me nervous when you do that." he smiled. I screamed and I smacked him out of the room.

"Princess!" Hanzo's voice called out and he was sudden in front of the broken door.

"Master Hanzo!?" I shouted. Why is he here? Speaking of here, where am I?

"Sasuke, don't be underdressed in front of the princess!" he scolded Sasuke.

"Princess? No princess knocks a guy out." Saizo entered next.

"Nor smack him through a very heavy door." Goemon appeared after.

"Master Goemon, Master Saizo!" I was surprised.

"Morning, princess!" Goemon smiles while Saizo looks annoyed.

"Where am I?" I asked. "How do we get here?"

"Iga." Hanzo answered. "Sasuke said you two were attacked and you fainted so he got you out of there as fast as he could. He got injured in the process but he is fine."

"Oh no!" I can't believe it! I hurt Sasuke when he was already hurt! "Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to hit you that hard when you are already injured!" I apologized.

"It's fine…" he groaned in pain but was still able to give me a smile like usually does.

"Oh yeah there was some monks who wanted to see you." Saizo intervened and pulled me up to my feet. "They have been annoying us since last night after hearing that you finally came. Now go take care of them!" he said pushing me into a clear courtyard. There were four monks in light red and yellow clothing, bald, and hunched over because of how old they were.

"Princess!" they all shouted and ran towards me with smiles that spread from ear to ear. "You're here! You're here!" they cheered.

"Let's go! Tons to do!" one said linking arms with me.

"Time to prepare! No time to spare!" another followed the suit. Soon enough I was barely walking on the ground as I was lifted as they took me away from the ninjas.

We ended up in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. In the clearing the monks lined around the clearing and bowed gracefully and respectfully to me.

"Great Dragon of Zen, we welcome you to Iga!" said one monk.

"Princess Sakuya Aoi, great reincarnation of the great dragon himself, Zen the dragon of Light and Recreation! We all welcome you with a sacrifice!" one lifted his head and motion someone to come out of the bushes. Another same looking monk came out dragging a large old cow to me. "Please accept our sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice!" I started to freak out as they kept mentioning sacrifices and a character from an old dragon story. "Sorry I do not understand!" I argued.

"Wait she doesn't know?" one whispered.

"How does she not know!?"

"What should we do!?" they chanted in worry like the world was ending. I tried to calm down but nothing was working until a much older man clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention.

"Lord Ieyasu!" a monk shouted. ' _Ieyasu? Isn't he the one that's going to take the country back from Nobunaga?'_ I thought as I remember his name being mention when Grandfather spoke about politics with his friends.

"Great Dragon, I am Ieyasu, the one who will follow you to the ends of the Earth for the peace of our country." he said bowing. "I will explain everything so please...accept our sacrifice." he said kindly. I looked at the cow who just ate grass, not knowing it's own situation. I felt bad for the cow. Suddenly my stomach rumbled and I felt the hunger grow again, making my mouth water. ' _Well they got this cow for me...just for me…'_ I thought and instantly everything went black and all I could hear was the cries of a cow in the distance.


	13. Sasuke Part 3

**Sasuke Part 3**

When I woke up the next day in my futon I was rushed to get ready by the monks from yesterday. I hurried on my clothes and rushed outside. When I took one step on the grounds I was swarmed with the monks and they carried me to where were yesterday.

"How are you today, Aoi?" sir Ieyasu asked sitting in front of me. He offered me to sit in front of him so I allowed myself to sit in front of him trying to erase my nervousness away.

"I-I'm great!" my voice cracked under the pressure. He let out a whole hearted laugh as he looked at me with such love like a grandfather.

"Don't be so nervous, my dear dragon. I don't bite." he said smiling that made me ease a bit. "So, do you not know about the story of the Execution of Riga?"

"I do know the story." I answers politely. "My grandfather told me this when I was a kid. It's suppose to be a lesson to those who seek power in the wrong way and should gain it by respect and honor." The Execution of Riga is a story that is told among the dragons to remind ourselves why we are in hiding in the first place. A red dragon, Riga, decided to rule the country by slaughtering and putting fear into humans so that he can rule with an iron fist. Then five dragons roses up and stopped them but it costed them their lives.

"Do you think what the five dragons did to Riga was subtle and well deserved?" he said becoming serious. At the end of the story, the five dragons ate the heart of Riga as a message to those who are blinded by power and greed. "Do you think the humans did the right thing after Riga's death?" His questions made me think. The five dragons didn't die from Riga of course, they were put to death by humans out of fear.

"It's just a story. It didn't happen." I said. Yeah, a story with a moral. None of it happened and it was just for naughty kids.

"What would you do if you knew that it did happen and that it is going to happen again?" he said looking straight at me.

"What do you mean? What is this about?" I asked.

"You know of Zen the Dragon of Light and Recreation, right?" he said keeping his eyes on me, never wavering. "He was the one who decided to eat Riga's heart for all to see. He even used his fire to fix whatever was destroyed but he was killed anyway by those who didn't understand. Dragons are here to protect us, to lead us to a better tomorrow!" he said with such happiness. "But, humans are fickle and anything that they don't understand is automatically dismissed and destroyed."

"Um sir...you're going off topic again." one monk spoke.

"Oh yes, you're right….what I mean is that you will be the new Zen that will vanquish Nobunaga who is Riga!" Ieyasu said with a triumph look and pose. ' _I think he's too old now...he is starting to lose his mind…'_ I thought in total shock.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that true." I spoke up tired of this nonsense. I got to stick up for myself and be a princess like I am suppose to be. "It's a story; no more no less. A tall tale to tell kids at night to not be power hungry degenerates. I've had enough. I'm sorry my Lord, but I don't want to be dragged into this nonsense. I am princess of the ninja and that's all I am." I said getting up and leaving.

When I got back to my room, I collapsed on the floor feeling my heart rush so much from before. ' _I can't believe I did that!? Why did I say that like that! Great, now I'll seem like a snob just because I'm a princess!'_ I was freaking out in my mind as I squirmed.

"Woah, princess! What are you doing, a new dance?" I heard Sasuke laugh above me.

"Sasuke!" I screamed and I quickly sat up in an elegant fashion. "What are you doing here? This is my room isn't it?" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Well the point of protecting is to be at your side so we share the room!" he smiled. ' _I'm...sharing a room...with a boy?'...'NO, NO, NO!'_

"Isn't this great! We can be together more!" he said hugging me tightly.

"Sasuke! Wait!" I yelled. Suddenly the door opened and there was an angry Hanzo with a red and black aura surrounding him.

"Sasuke…" the man growled staring daggers at Sasuke. "What did I say...about HARASSING THE PRINCESS!" he kicked Sasuke out of the room. "I'm so sorry about that princess! Here there's a feast waiting for us in the dining room. Let me escort you." he said becoming calm and gentle instantly after kicking Sasuke.

"CHEERS!" everyone raised their glasses of sake. It didn't feel right just sitting there so I offered to pour the sake as the ninjas drank.

"Princess you shouldn't have to do that." said Hanzo.

"Oh no it's fine Master Hanzo! I wanted too." I smiled kindly.

"Why do you get a smile from Aoi!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Hanzo.

"Oh no, he's drunk already…" Goemon chuckled while Saizo looks away displeased. "Here, Aoi, try some sake." Goemon said pouring a cup and then handed it to me. "It's not bad, I promise!"

"Are you trying to get her drunk on purpose?" Saizo questioned him. I looked at the clear substance in the glass afraid of what might happen if I did drink it. I might get drunk instantly and reveal what I really am, fall asleep, or something horrible and embarrassing. I took a little sip but it burned so I spit it out. ' _That was gross…'_

"Oh my…" Kotaro said in surprise.

"That didn't go well...I really wanted to see her get drunk…" I could hear Goemon whine.

"That's a good Aoi! Don't drink that stuff with other men around!" Sasuke drunkenly hugs me tightly as if he was protecting me. "Only drink with me, your future husband!" he blurted causing shock to my entire body.

"Don't talk nonsense." Saizo punches him in the head.

"I'll take him back to sober up." I said wrapping my arms around him and quickly left.

"Sasuke, don't say stuff like that. You don't mean it." I said dragging his large body back to our room.

"But, I meant every word, Aoi." he suddenly became serious and forces me up against the wall. "I love you, Aoi. I will marry you and give you all...the happiness...you...desire…" he said finally falling asleep leaning against me. My heart was thumping and my face felt like it was on fire.

"Don't say stuff like that…" I said painfully. If he does truly love me, what would happen if I told him what I was? How would he react? Would he...still want to be with me? What am I talking about, of course not! He is just drunk. He doesn't mean any of it. For some reason thinking about it made my heart sink into my stomach. I quickly shook it off and I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I sniffed the air just in case and then lifted him up and put him over my shoulder like a sack. ' _It should at least be the other way around...how unladylike.'_ I laughed a little as I carried him back.


	14. Sasuke Part 4

Sasuke Part 4

"Ready for your training, young Dragon?" Ieyasu asked with a kind smile, sitting in the same position last time.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" I said, scratching my head awkwardly. 'I wonder what kind of train I'm going to have?'

"Alright!" he smiled and motion one of the monks. The monk morphed into a dragon! He was a red-orange color feathers with a white moustache that went down to his knees. He was there time taller than what he was, a red-orange tail, and was on his high legs with feet bigger than my head.

"Shiro here will teach you the ways of the Dragon in more depth." Ieyasu explained as the Dragon Shiro bowed to me. I bowed back to him nervously. Then he motions me to come closer and starts to explain how to morph into my Dragon form.

The next day, I woke up in Sasuke's arms. I was shocked at first but when looked at his face, it drained away. Being wrapped in his arms made me feel safe and warm. I snuggled into his chest until I realized that I have to to the monks. I slowly got up but then quickly crouch down as my stomach growled and started to hurt.

I am very hungry, now.

I went up the hill and see the monks and Ieyasu with a old, dying cow waiting for me. Before they even said anything, I instantly pounced on the cow and ate it alive.

….

For past week I have been so hungry. I can't focus on anything. I'm having a hard time training with the monks because of this sudden feeling of starvation. I eat a lot the two meals a day I get with the ninjas. Eating a whole cow is not satisfying me whatsoever.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Sasuke asked me as I laid on the futon in a daze from hunger.

"I'm alright. Just tired is all." I lied. I don't want him to worry about me. He looks at me with a little worry hint in his eyes.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk." he smiled brightly, instantly making me smile too.

…

"Princess, this is Kuma. She is a ninja who is going to teach you the ninja arts." Hanzo said, introducing me to a large, round woman in yellow and pink.

"Its nice to meet you, Princess! Are you ready to become a warrior?!" she shouted in a cheerful tone.

"Wait? I'm going to learn ninja techniques?" I asked with shock.

"There will be a time when none of us can protect you so you need to know the basics so that you can." Hanzo explained.

"Shall we get going?" Kuma smacks me on the arm, causing me to make a low growl at her.

"Woah!" she jumped while Hanzo gawked.

"Sorry, I'm..just hungry is all!" I quickly lied. "I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Well we are about to have breakfast now, but we were thinking you can skip to go train with Kuma." Hanzo said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I have to go! The monks are waiting for me!" I quickly said trying to escape them.

"The monks? Does she mean those loony ones that preach about dragons?" Kuma asked Hanzo nodded as a response and Kuma chuckled. "Dragons don't exist! They are just legends!" Kuma laughed.

"Y-Yeah!" I agreed with her and finally got myself away. "Sorry that I'm late!" I bowed and apologized to the waiting monks. "I got caught up with the ninjas!"

"Don't worry about that." Ieyasu said in a stern voice, causing worry within me. "I want to talk about your behavior this past week. You haven't been paying attention much in your training. You seem to be somewhere else. What is wrong?"

"I'm just tired is all!" I said. I don't want them to know that my hunger is increasing. I don't want them cause trouble for them. Ieyasu states intently and then relieves a long sigh.

"Okay, young Dragon. Now, bring in the sacrifice!" he orders. Two monks brought another old, dying cow in from of me. Without any hesitation, I go for the kill. Then suddenly my world became dark.

….

When I came conscious I saw two monks on the ground half eaten. I screamed and shuffled backwards, away from everyone who had terrified faces.

"Young Dragon…" Ieyasu whispers in horror. "What...What have you done?" he gets in his knees. Then I ran away from them in disgust and horror that I felt.

'What's wrong with me!? I was just fine until now! I killed… I killed two people… I've murdered two people!" I mentally screamed at myself as I ran back to the estate. I heard the gasp as I ran past the servants and ninjas of the estate. I usually sneak into the estate to change and then give my ruined clothes to a servant who takes them. But today I run straight into my room. I shut the door and then ripped the clothes off me. I incinerated them with my newly taught fire breathing. I got into something comfortable and covered myself in my futon and cried my heart out.

"Princess, are you okay?" I heard Sasuke asked in a soft tone. I felt his hand gently rub the blanket on my back. I didn't say anything. I didn't even look at him. I'm disgusting,a disgusting monster. "I heard that you were covered in blood when you got back from those monks," then his hand gripped the blanket. "Did they hurt you?" his voice became cold, dark, and menacing.

"No!" I quickly retorted, getting up. "They didn't!" I said, gripping his shoulders. "They...didn't do anything…" I trembled remembering what I've done. "It's...I...fell into an cow carcass...I got scared and ran back." I lied. I bit my inner cheek to hold back any truth. 'What would happen if Sasuke found out what I am?' thought instantly made me shiver thinking about his reaction. Rejection, maybe even killing me. Suddenly he wrapped me in a strong embrace.

"I don't know what happened out there. I know that you are lying but I will not force you to tell me. I even let you know that we can talk about whatever is on your mind. I want you to know that I'm here for you." he whispers, hugging me tighter. His words made my heart pound. I could feel how distressed he is and I couldn't help but feel grateful to have a man like him. He might be only a year younger than me but now seeing him this way makes him a true man.

"Thank you, for being there for me…" I said with my hoarse voice. I hugged him back and cried into his chest.


	15. Sasuke Part 5

**Sasuke Part 5**

The past two weeks I didn't go to the monks. I can't handle seeing them after doing what I did. I threw myself into training with Kuma.

"Wow! You're a faster learner! I've never seen someone who has learned these techniques so fast!" Kuma praised me. For a second I saw a different person but I quickly shoved the idea away. Kuma is Kuma. Why did I see someone else?"

"Wow, princess!" Hanzo and Saizo praised me as well.

"You might look stupid but you have talent." Saizo said crossing his arms.

"Thanks…" I thanked them.

"Let's fight! How about it, Princess!" Kuma smacked me in the arm again. This time I was able to hold back the growl but a sudden rise of anger flowed within me.

"Kuma, don't force her!" Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking Kuma. "Can't you see she's tired!"

"Stop whining Sasuke!" Saizo yelled at him. "She's stronger! Can't you see!" he yelled. Watching them, I felt like they were talking about something else.

"Lighten up Sasuke! It's only a practice fight. The way she's going she can already fight with us!" Kuma tried to lighten the mood.

"Kuma, she's the princess. She is not going to fight with us." Hanzo scolded her, oblivious to what she was trying to do.

"Don't worry about me!" I spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I'll do the fight!" I wanted them to stop fighting and,i need to learn what I should do in a fight with a ninja. Kuma cheered and dragged me to the middle of the barren courtyard. We got into our fighting stances and began.

It started our really well. We disappearing and reappearing with ninja weapons. We were tied and equal in power. Them Kuma got me into a choke hold. I couldn't breathe as her arm tightened around my neck to get me unconscious. My sight started to fade and then I heard a far off scream ringed in my ears as I passed out.

When I woke up, Sasuke was holding my hand in a firm grip looking solemn. I slowly sat up, gaining his attention. He helped me sit up, putting his other hand on my back.

"Aoi, are you okay?" he whispered softly.

"I...don't know." I answered, running my temples. My head was splitting into two. "What happened?" I asked. He looked down. His lips turned into slits as if he didn't want to say it. "Sasuke, what happened?" I said it more affirmative. He took a shallows breathes as he opened his mouth.

"Kuma...is badly injured." he started to say. I held my breath as he continued. "When she had you in a headlock you...changed."

"What do you mean?" my heart raced and gripped his hand tighter. He flinched in pain but forced himself to continue.

"You became...this animal...you grew feathers and-and scales and large pointed teeth." he described. "And you… bit Kuma right through her arm." and that's when I jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway while Sasuke called out my name.

"Princess!" Hanzo was surprised as I raced through the hall.

"Where's Kuma!?" I shouted.

"She's resting! What are you doing!?" Hanzo asked, blocking the way.

"Where is she!?" I raised my voice even louder.

"Aoi, please!" Sasuke tried to drag me away.

"Where's Kuma!?" I said trying to push him away.

"Princess, you need to go." Saizo came into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"I want to see Kuma first!"

"No. You are not allowed to be near her right now." Hanzo said in a stern tone while Saizo helps Sasuke to pull me away.

"Aoi, listen to him." Ieyasu came up to the outside door with a serious face. He no longer have a kind smile.

"But I just want to...apologize." I said.

"Apologized later!" Hanzo shouted at me in rage. "You could have killed her! You're lucky that she is alive and that she can keep her arm!"

"Hanzo, don't tell at her!" Ieyasu raised his voice but it was to no avail. Hanzo kept telling at me. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a young, strong ox being forced to go through the garden behind Ieyasu. Hanzo's curses and the others arguments became a distant sound. My focus was on the ox. My stomach growled, alarming me how hungry I was. Then I felt a burning sensation across my face.

"Listen to me, Aoi!" Hanzo yelled bringing me back. But it wasn't for long when the ox mooed and got on its hind legs. One of them men whipped it and some drops of blood splattered on the sand. Suddenly it went black.

…

"Aoi?" the ninjas whispered in horror watching the girl tare the ox apart. Sasuke slowly crept up to the girl, but the girl noticed and blew blue fire at him. She roared and swung her large, scaly hands at him and then continued to devour the ox.

"What the hell?" Saizo whispered.

"The great Dragon lives!" one monk screamed with delight. He ran with the other monks and circled around the girl. They got on their knees and bowed over and over.

"Great Zen of Light and Recreation!" they chanted as they bowed.

"What the hell is this?" Kuma appeared with shock across her face.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Hanzo wrapped his arms around her, protectively. She blushed and said that she was fine.

"Aoi, it's time to calm yourself." Ieyasu said stepping closer to Aoi. Aoi hissed and was preparing to blow fire. But then he suddenly disappeared and then he reappeared behind her and slamming the side of his hand into her neck, knocking her out.

"What happened here, Shiro?" Ieyasu raised his voice, making the monks stop and tremble on the ground. Shiro stepped out of the shadows and picked the girl up.

"Her urges took over." he said, wiping her face with his sleeve. "Judging out much she violently killed the ox, she must have been fighting them for a while."

"Urges?" Ieyasu asked.

"They are just things that dragons have when they are in dire need of something. In the old days, we could have done it in no time, but since we hide now, we have to keep them in check."

"What urge did she have?"

"She almost finished the ox so, hunger." he said lifting her up. "It seems that an old cow wasn't enough. She is still growing so we have to get bigger sacrifices next time."

"Is that the reason why she killed and ate those two monks?" Ieyasu asked, gaining gasps from the ninjas.

"Probably. She needs more." Shiro carried her off to get room. He gently puts her in the futon and continues to wipe her down.

"Shiro, how come I didn't know about these urges?" Ieyasu asked with a stern voice.

"Because you will try to control it like everything else." Shiro back talked. "Urges are something that are controlled only by the Dragon themself. I told you sacrifices are not necessary, but no, we have to honor the reincarnation of Zen who did a taboo and damned his soul." Ieyasu was silent and looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, sir." Shiro bowed his a little. "I went too far."

"No, no you didn't." Ieyasu's voice shook and he slowly stepped out.

"Lord Ieyasu," Sasuke ran to him gripped his shoulders tightly. "What is wrong with Aoi!?" he demanded. Hanzo and Saizo pulled him off and held him back.

"Come with me." Ieyasu ordered the ninjas. "I'll tell you everything."


	16. Sasuke Part 6

**Sasuke Part 6**

When I woke up I was in my futon with Sasuke by my side. I smirked a little, thinking how this happened before but the terrible thought that got me here swiped the smirk and replaced it with a grown. Assume was awake and hugged me, still lying in the futon.

"Aoi! I was so worried about you!" he cried, putting his head in the crook of my neck. "In so happy you're fine!"

"What...happened?" I asked, my voice quiet and croaking. He didn't say anything and only caresses my cheek and kisses my forehead.

"It's better if you come with me to Lord Ieyasu's room. Everyone is there waiting for you."

"Why?" my heart quickened. What did I do? Do they know?

"I know what you're thinking, Aoi. The answer is yes. We all know now so please don't be scared." he said gently taking my hands and slowly getting me up. My legs wobbled and he caught me. "I'll carry you there." he grinned, picking me up bridal style. As fast as lightning he rushed through the halls until we were in front of Ieyasu's room. I could sense multiple people behind the door. Sasuke puts me down and holds hand.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

"I'm here for you." he said, opening the door.

Hanzo, Goemon, Saizo, and Kuma sat on the left side of the room while Ieyasu sat in front of a shrine with five golden dragon statues behind him. There was dragon writing on them, which I could read. It was there names and one of them was Zen.

"Good afternoon, young Dragon." Ieyasu greeted me. He gave a look to Sasuke nodded. He lets go of my hand and sits with the others. "Please sit." he said. I nodded and sat in the middle of the room. "I've told them everything, Aoi."

"It was my fault, Sir Ieyasu!" I got on my hands. "I let myself get lost and ruined everything! Punish me to you want!"

"I don't want to punish you girl. It was my fault. I pushed my offerings to you as a gift without thinking about how it will affect you." he gave a sad smile. "You are still young and in need of training still. So everything is on me." he got on his hands as well. "Please, forgive my actions."

"Sir Ieyasu, it isn't your fault. I should have so,trip my urges better or could have tell someone about it but I felt that I was enough trouble as it is. I didn't want to become burden." I said, seeing years land on the tatami floor. "My actions have even caused death. I need to,repent for my crimes against those I'm suppose to protect. As a dragon, I must."

"No punishment needed." Ieyasu smiled. "You are forgiven by me and the monks that follow you. All we want is for you to take grasp of your destiny."

"To kill Nobunaga, right?" I signed. Thinking about ripping his heart makes me feel sick to my stomach. He is of my own mind and yet we have to slaughter each other in order to keep peace in this country.

"Young Dragon, you must understand, it is to protect every man, woman, and child. You are the only hope to bring peace." Ieyasu got up and patted my shoulder. "Now, come along, we must train you." then he left the room.

After he left, I took a side glance to the ninjas. They look either confused or they totally understand. My eyes landed on Kuma who had a mix of both. Her arm was still in the sling where I bite through.

"Kuma…" I called out to her. She looked at me in the eyes with a strong gaze. "I'm sorry for what I did. I-" Suddenly she got up and slapped my back.

"If you told me this before it wouldn't have happened!" she shouts. "Now go out there and do whatever is you and then we you are stronger we will fight again. Fair this time!" she said smirking. My heart lifted and the weight of my shoulders gone. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically and went after Ieyasu.

….

"You are going to catch that bull." Shiro explained, pointing at a young bull in the meadow. "I will cut the leg and you will hunt it down. This will help your agility. Lord Ieyasu and I will be watching over there and evaluating you progress." and with that he swiftly goes to the bull. I suddenly felt multiple eyes staring at me. I took a glance around and found Kuma and the rest of the ninjas watching on the other side of the meadow waving and giving me,leaves signs as a sign of encouragement. I smiled and then turn my focus back in the bull.

Shiro turned his hand into a claw and put his index finger right in the upper back leg of the animal. With one swipe blood sputtered and the bull started to buck and charge away. The smell of the blood was extremely strong. I have one big swift and then quickly changing into my Dragon form.

I leaped towards the animal and chased it around. There were times I could catch up to it and then times when I ran into a tree or two. I blew blue fire to get it to go into different directions. My feet were light as a feather. I kind of look like a real ninja by the way I was running. Thinking that made me a little not happy knowing that my ninja skills are getting better.

I ran faster and faster, catching up to the large animal at top speed. I was right next to it. My heart thumped hard as I saw it's blood trickle down its leg. My mouth watered for a taste of it. Then I clawed my leg to snap out of it and then,proceed to pounce on it. I knocked it down and ripped out its throat with my large claw.

The smell was strong that I had to step away from the carcass. I bit into my other hand that wasn't covered in blood to ignore the smell and let my mind think of the pain.

"Good job, Aoi." Shiro appeared with a smile. "But next you have to face the smell of blood. It's not health to hurt yourself just to ignore it. To be a dragon you must face it head on."

"But my urges...I don't fully control them."

"In time you will, but you must know that facing them slowly trying to control will make you a great Dragon." Shiro patted my back, cheerin me up. I nodded, understanding that I can't avoid these urges. I need to face them and learned to keep them in check. I don't want to make the same mistakes ever again.

"Wow, princess, you are so cool!" Goemon complimented me. He didn't flirt or say anything lewd. He actually gave me a normal complement.

"She's...all right." Saizo looked away.

"What? Are you jealous that she can transform and can become more powerful that a normal ninja?" Goemon joked, getting his arm punch my Saizo.

"That was impressive, princess." Kotaro bowed his head a little.

"Thank you." I said awkwardly.

"Your wrist it bleeding!" Sasuke took my wrist and inspected it. "You're losing a lot of it!"

"The wounds look like a bit mark!" Goemon inspected my wrist as well. When Goemon reached for my wrist Sasuke pulled me away from everyone and took me back to our room.

We sat in silence in the porch as he applied medicine to my wound. The entire time Sasuke's hands were trembling.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Why did you bite yourself? It's dangerous to bite in this area!" he scolded. Then he notice my leg where I clawed myself. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I gulped hard and slowly began to explain.

"I don't have my urges controlled yet. Feeling the pain keeps me from diving into them." I felt his hand wrapped around my and have a little squeezed.

"Just remember to not bite or claw where blood can squirt everywhere. You can die." he said, his voice getting deeper and deeper.

"Did something like that happened?" I asked without thinking. I gasped at my insensitivity and quickly apologized.

"Come with me." he said, dragging me again into the mountains.

After an hour we were in small mountain village. The villagers were inside their houses since it was getting dark. Sasuke continued to drag me until we ended up in front of a few graves on the outskirts of the village. He kneels in front of one and touches it.

"This is my sister." he said with such sadness. "My sister was a ninja a few years ago. It's hard to be a ninja and my sister just couldn't take the pressure." he traces the words slowly. "She slit her wrist and passed away."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

"I know. I just don't want to lose you too, Aoi." he said, hugging me. "I love you so I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Sasuke…" my heart fluttered as I hugged him back. I didn't know how long we were like this until he pushed me away and told me it was time to go back. We walked through the forest hand in hand. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled out his claws. All of a sudden we were surrounded by ninjas. He tried to defend me as he fought back. Then I felt someone tug me back and then a sharp pain in the back of my neck, making me unconscious.


End file.
